Glad You Came
by KeatonGrin
Summary: GKM Fill- When Kurt's twin brother, Carson from SBL , comes to live at home again he brings with him a personality that brings out changes in everyone he meets. Interesting changes. Klaine one-sided Kurtbastian possessive!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hello! New story! And first ever posted **Glee** one! (Well, for this site anyway.)

So this story is **not** an original idea! It's a fill to a prompt off of the **Glee Kink Meme** on **LiveJournal**! So I only take credit for writing the story, not for the idea! That belongs to **kuankiu-chama** over at LJ!

**STORY WARNINGS:** This story has **malexmale**/ **boy love** relations. This story is **AU** and has a character from Chris Colfer's **Struck By Lightning** though I don't really think that makes it a crossover. This story contains the pairings of **BlainexKurt**, one-sided **SebastianxKurt**, and eventual **CarsonxSebastian**. This story will contain **sexual content** and **strong language**.

If ANY of this meets to your disapproval, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. This story IS NOT for you!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I **do not** own **Glee** or **Struck By Lightning** or the characters and have no rights to them in any way.

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 1**

The day _he_ came is one they would never forget. He brought out things in them that had never been seen before and probably wouldn't have ever been seen if not for his presence.

It started with the phone call. The one that had changed many things, just as _he_ would...

**xXXx**

"Blaine?" Kurt's questioning voice filled the silence as he paused in his packing, sounding a little surprised at his boyfriend's lack of response to the shocking, he was sure, bit of information he had just given him.

Wide hazel eyes rose to meet his before a cute crinkle appeared on the handsome face as Blaine's rather distinctive brows furrowed in thought. "I'm sorry... I think I—did you just say you have a _twin_?"

A small laugh bubbled through his lips as he shook his head and turned his focus back to packing. "Yes."

Blaine's warm hands on his paused him in his actions once more. "An actual twin—as in someone who looks just like you?"

"Yes," he repeated while nodding his head slowly before pausing when he saw an odd look of interest flash over Blaine's face. "Just so you know...even though we are technically monozygotic it's not like we are absolute carbon copies of each other. The last time I saw him, Carson was—"

"Carson?" Blaine repeated with interest once more. Was he over his shock then?

"Yes?" he asked with an arched brow as he gently pulled his hands free and turned back to the clothes he had been packing.

"With a 'C' or a 'K'?" his boyfriend asked with sudden amusement in his tone.

"With a 'C'. I don't think I've ever seen it written out as 'Karson'," he commented with a small shrug of his shoulders as he pulled out a pair of jeans he had just packed and refolded them.

"It would have matched with Kurt—well, kind of," Blaine pointed out as he crossed his one leg over the other to scratch at his bared ankle lightly.

"My mom named me, thinking it was cute that it rhymed with Burt. My dad picked Carson," he explained, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of what else he might need.

"Heh. I can see that...it fits," Blaine answered with a fond laugh.

Looking to his boyfriend he blinked, not understanding. "Did I miss something?"

"Come on... _Car_. _Son_?" Blaine waggled his brows pointedly. "With your dad being a mechanic..."

He just stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and taking a small step back. "Oh my God. You've been around Finn too much."

Blaine just laughed at that, infectiously so until it made him smile lightly.

"I can't wait for you to meet him. It should be an...interesting experience. At least it was when Carson met Finn," he spoke up after a few minutes of silence, stretching his arms before checking through his bag.

"I can't believe you never mentioned him before now. I mean not only is he your biological brother but a _twin_?" was Blaine's answer as the shorter boy caught his hands once more and tugged him over to sit next to him on the bed.

He allowed it, chewing on his lip once more before sighing and leaning back on his hands. "No one outside of family, besides Carole and Finn, really know about him. As much as I love my brother he's a bit of a...not really a secret or anything, it's just kind of hard to explain. Well, it was when I was a child, and then it just kind of became habit."

"What do you mean?" he was asked lightly as Blaine shifted carefully to face him more fully.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before lifting his eyes to meet patient hazel. "The way I understand it is when my mom died, her parents thought it would be too much stress for my dad to take care of two kids by himself and wanted Carson and I both to go stay with them for a while. My dad obviously didn't agree with that so they argued to take one of us at least for a little while. I didn't want to go, so Carson did. It was supposed to be only for a bit while my dad coped. Then school started and Carson wanted to stay to attend there. My dad and grandparents then agreed that Carson would come home for the summer and he did for a few years, but then he got older and wanted to stay with his friends. So my dad and I would go out to visit him. After a while it became just the holidays."

Silence fell over them after he stopped speaking, swallowing thickly a few times to moisten his now dry mouth. When Blaine started rubbing his arm in a comforting gesture, he gave him a small smile of thanks and decided to continue.

"Now with the death of my grandparents and Carson actually coming back home...I just—I never really mentioned him because I guess he kind of became like a cousin or an uncle or something. You know...family, but not really mentioned unless for a purpose and _wow_! That sounds really horrible!" he groaned with a small frown, crossing his arms.

"What sounds really horrible?" a new voice suddenly asked, startling himself and Blaine to the point where they both jumped a little. Looking over to his doorway he saw it was Finn.

"I was just telling Blaine about Carson," he explained while subtly bringing a hand to his chest.

Finn's brows rose at that information before lowering slowly in what appeared to be distaste. "Oh. _Him_."

"_Him_?" Blaine's questioning voice barely hid his burning curiosity as he looked between the two step-brothers.

He opened his mouth to explain but Finn beat him to it.

"He's evil. I swear," the taller boy replied seriously in warning.

"Finn! Carson is _not—_" he tried to defend one brother from the other only to be cut off when Finn raised a hand and spoke over him.

"_Evil_," Finn repeated in an annoying stage whisper before starting to walk away only to pause as he seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah. Your dad said to hurry up with the packing. He wants to leave soon so he's there to help with the funeral when needed."

"Right!" he replied while moving back to his bag and checking it over once more. "Almost done."

Blaine watched Finn leave before getting to his feet and looking around, probably trying to figure out if there was anything he could help with. "Do you have everything?"

Doing another quick mental checklist, he found he was basically done, other than needing to make sure to grab things like his wallet, keys, phone, and garment bag with the suit he would be wearing for the funeral. Zipping his bag closed he nodded. "Yeah. The funeral is tomorrow and we'll be staying a couple of days longer after that."

A small smile formed when he felt warm arms surround him in a comforting hug, Blaine's chin moving to rest on his shoulder. "And then you'll be back home."

"And then I'll be back home," he agreed before laughing with a hint of mischief. "And you'll be seeing double."

-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**EDIT:** Much thanks to **Nicky** for the review about the little mistake involving Carson's name! I've fixed it and hopefully that's the only mistake.

ALSO! I've updated my **Tumblr** so you can now get to the original prompt by clicking the link on my post. Username, again, is **KeatonGrinFF**! (Curse FF for not showing links properly!)

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 2**

His dad had received the call while at work.

He had received the news once he had gotten home from school. An accident. His grandparents had been in a car accident due to hard rain and slick roads. Carson had been at a friend's at the time.

Later on he had spent half of the night on the phone with his brother, mainly just listening to him breathing quietly. Alive.

**xXXx**

When his dad's truck pulled into the driveway of his late grandparents' house, followed closely by Carole and Finn in her own car, he opened the door and jumped out before it even came to a full stop.

"Kurt!" his dad called out, but he ignored him, closing the door and walking up the cobbled path to the front door. Instead of entering, though, he turned left on the porch that wrapped around the house and followed it to the backyard. Looking down at his shoes, he sighed lightly, knowing that he should have chosen a different pair, but it was too late now.

Stepping down off the porch, he walked through the grass to the woods that lay at the edge of his grandparents' property and followed the well-worn path to the place he knew he would find his brother at. And find him he did, right where he knew he would as he came into a small clearing a good few feet in.

It was Carson's favorite spot here, his private place. He had built a fort here that had surprisingly lasted through the years. It sat next to a small brook that added a touch of tranquility as well as cut a path from where the woods were safe to explore and where they became the private property of a neighbor.

Carson had shown it to him on his very first visit during the first summer they had at their grandparents' house. He was the only other person Carson allowed into his fort. It was rather impressive for being built by a child.

He took it all in, and the memories that came with the sight, before turning his attention back to where his brother was sitting at the entrance to his fort.

"Carson," he called lightly, knowing his brother wouldn't be interested in his presence until he knew who it was that had actually come.

The same glasz eyes as his opened slowly at the call and moved to take him in.

"Kurt," was the simple reply he got in return. But he knew his brother. That one word said a lot. Carson had acknowledged his presence, allowed him to stay, and didn't really feel like talking—not that he blamed him.

He eyed the ground with a curled lip before sucking it up and walking over to where Carson was sitting.

Eyes that had fallen closed once more at his approach suddenly shot back open when he gracefully sat himself down on his brother's lap.

"Kurt—what the hell!" his younger twin gasped from under the extra weight while bringing cold hands to his hips to shift him to a more comfortable position.

He allowed his brother to move him without protest from where he sat sideways on the other boy.

"You're crazy if you think any of _that_ is going near any of _this_," he sniffed with a mock haughty air, gesturing first to the ground then to his designer jeans.

Carson rolled his eyes at the sight of them, the previous blue now a more stormy gray. Silence fell comfortably between them after that, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are you here?" Carson's voice cut in a good ten minutes later.

"Because you're here," he answered softly, picking lightly at his sleeve before lifting his gaze to meet his brother's. "Because you're not an openly emotional person and so you would go where people can't insistently hound you to see how you're coping. Because you don't want to be forced to feel something you don't."

Their eyes stayed glued to each other as he leaned in to rest his forehead against the colder one before him.

"Because only I can see you cry. And if you can't...then because only I can cry for you," he finished quietly.

Silence fell over them as they simply stared at each other. He had no idea how long they might have sat there if their dad hadn't texted them to come back to the house to eat. Just as he was about to push himself to his feet, Carson's arms found their way around his waist and held on tightly.

"Sing," his brother breathed against his ear.

The strange request confused him. He was just about to tell him so when Carson gave him another tight squeeze.

"Sing." This time his voice had a firmer edge.

Sighing, he relaxed against the warm body. "Sing what?"

There was a few seconds of silence before, "Hallelujah. Wainwright."

He felt his eyes widen at the title. _Oh._

Swallowing some saliva to moisten his throat, he opened his mouth and started to sing. He was just starting the second verse when he felt Carson's cold cheek press against his.

"You said you would cry for me..."

He closed his eyes at those words, his voice a little shaky as he continued with the song. Before he could get his own tears to well over, he felt hot moisture burning a path down his cheek.

Neither of them said a word about it.

-Chapter 2 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Okay! Second part! Also, sorry that the 'chapters' are so short! This is mainly because I also post on LJ where the prompt was made. And it gets kind of annoying having to post long parts with a set character limit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x _**

**Chapter 3**

The change that followed _his_ arrival started with Blaine.

**xXXx**

"Kurt!"

Blaine's pleasantly surprised face was just as cute now as it had always been. He smiled at the surprised boy before slowly arching a brow.

"As lovely as your front steps are...," he trailed off suggestively while crossing his arms.

Hazel eyes widened for a second before warm hands were reaching for his and pulling him inside.

"Right! Sorry! I just—come in!" Blaine finally greeted, gathering him into an excited hug after he had closed the door. When they pulled apart he was given a slightly questioning look. "Didn't you just get home?"

He simply shrugged before taking his shoes off and walking into the living room. "Carson is busy unpacking, Finn is catching up on sleep because he didn't get any at my grandparents' house, Carole is busy with laundry, and when I left, my dad was getting ready for a nap after all the driving. I figured I would just come visit you before 'family bonding time' is enforced for the first few days of Carson coming home."

They both took a seat on the large couch, turning so they faced each other with one knee folded on the cushion while the other leg hung over the edge.

"I see. I'm happy you're here." They smiled at each other before Blaine scooted closer so their knees touched. "Wait—why didn't Finn get any sleep at your grandparents' house?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the answer to that question. "Apparently Carson managed to convince Finn that the house was haunted and the spirits didn't like male strangers."

Blaine gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head lightly before meeting his eyes. "Finn _really_ believed that?"

"You'll soon come to find that Carson has a way with words," he replied with a hint of warning. Blaine may not be as gullible as Finn could be, but he was sure his boyfriend was still at risk of being a victim of his twin's words if he allowed himself to be.

Triangular brows rose at the warning, but the shorter boy seemed to just shrug it off, reaching forward to take his hand.

"I suppose it didn't help that the house is old and Finn _was_ put in the room with the most activity since it's over the water heater and the annoying tree that likes to scrape against the window in the wind. Very _ghostly_ to those not used to the sounds," he added in Finn's defense as logically as possible. But really. Why would Finn even _listen_ to Carson when he thought he was evil and didn't trust him?

"Speaking of your brothers... How is Carson adjusting? Was the funeral nice?" Blaine asked him carefully, looking hesitant to ask the wrong thing.

He squeezed the warm hand in his to show he was fine. "The only thing Carson really has to _adjust_ to is not seeing his friends and our grandparents everyday. It's not like—like I said...it's hard to explain. I don't think he feels like a stranger coming home. More like he just had a really long summer away. And the funeral was a little too churchy for my taste but I sat through it all."

Blaine looked up from where he had been watching his own hand trace random designs on the other's pale palm. "Too... churchy?"

"You know. Hymns and bible quotes—very religious. Like my grandparents were, I suppose. It wasn't bad, I just found it a little stuffy since I'm not a religious person myself. I wish it could have been more like the funeral we had for Sue Sylvester's sister," he tried to explain without sounding rude since he still wasn't too sure what Blaine's religious views were.

Blaine nodded his understanding before his eyes widened a little. "I still can't believe she punched that woman in the face at Regionals last year!"

A shocked laugh escaped at the reminder. He still found Blaine's shock at the actions of one Sue Sylvester amusing and adorable. "I can't believe you're _still_ on about that."

"Can you blame my shock? She just _clocked_ her in the face and _got away_ with it." They both laughed a little, remembering, before falling silent for a few minutes. He was just moving to check the time when Blaine broke the silence once more. "When I can meet him?"

"Who? Carson?" he asked, distracted from his phone at the hesitant question.

"Yeah." His boyfriend nodded before looking off to the side. "I mean, I understand if it's better to wait until we all start school or something, but..."

He looked away, thinking quickly. How did he want to handle this? Would Carson accept being introduced to Blaine? Maybe if he...

"Okay. So I have to pick up some things for said brother on my way home. Why don't you come with? That way you can possibly meet Carson and if not, well, then I'll have an excuse to spend a little more time with you as an apology when I bring you home," he suggested slowly. When they got back to his house, he would ask if his brother felt up to meeting Blaine. If not, no big deal but if he was, then at least it was one less person at school.

The excited smile that fell over his boyfriend's face made him briefly wonder if he should be a little worried, or even jealous, about the two possibly meeting. He really had no idea what Blaine was expecting from meeting his twin but he was sure the boy was about to be disappointed. Especially since the excited boy seemed so focused on how much he and Carson would be alike. He wanted to warn him not to go into this with any expectations or silly ideas but figured they would most likely fall on deaf ears.

Shaking his head, he led Blaine to his car once he was ready to go and drove as quickly as was safe to get home after first making his pit stop at a Walgreens along the way. Once home, he led Blaine into his house, calling for Carson when he didn't see him in the living room.

"He's in the shower," Finn answered the call, poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Oh." He blinked before twisting the plastic Walgreens bag in his hands and moving toward the stairs. "Be right back!"

**xXx**

Blaine watched him go for a second before turning and following Finn into the kitchen where the taller boy was making a sandwich.

"Hey," Finn called at his entrance, giving a small wave.

Blaine smiled in return, giving a small nod. "So...is it fun living with two step-brothers now?"

Finn paused in his sandwich making, looking up with slight surprise before his brows furrowed again, just like the first time when Carson had been mentioned around him. "Fun and _him_ cannot possibly exist in the same sentence."

Blaine started to wonder at the bite in the football player's tone but then remembered what Kurt had said about the haunted house. He tried a teasing approach to lighten the tensing mood. "Oh? So he's like the evil twin?"

The shorter boy was confused when Finn snorted at the question. "They're both evil. _He_ is just eviler. The bitchy one—which is saying something when compared to Kurt."

"Hey," Blaine warned in defense of his boyfriend. Were Kurt and Finn fighting or something?

"Come on, dude. You know how Kurt can be sometimes." Finn tried to justify, his cheek bulging with a mouthful of his sandwich. "Carson makes _Santana_ look like a playful kitten and at least she has her own semi-acceptable reasons. _He_ is _just_ to be one."

**xXx**

"Stop over exaggerating. He is _not_ that bad," he answered to Finn's opinion of Carson as he walked into the kitchen, glaring lightly. He had heard what the taller boy had said about him as well, but he would ignore it for now.

"He is too." Finn remained resolute, taking another bite of his sandwich. "He's been mean for no reason since day one!"

"Gross! Don't talk with your mouth full!" he complained, nose wrinkled in disgust.

Finn ignored him as he grabbed his car keys with one hand, sandwich in the other. "And of course you would defend _him_. He's your _brother_."

His jaw actually dropped for a second before he snapped it shut, turning an icy glare on his annoying step-brother as his cheeks heated with anger. "I'm defending him because you're _wrong_! And if you want to go down _that_ road, let me point out how completely _horrible_ you were to me as a _person_ when we first met! Did I let that shape my overall opinion of you? No! What about when our parents starting dating? How horrible you were as a _friend _with that whole towelette and _fag_ disaster!"

Blaine's face fell into complete shock and Finn actually paled a little as he felt his eyes sting with tears but he forcefully blinked them back.

"That really _hurt_! Did I let that change my opinion of you? Maybe a little at first, but then you went out of your comfort zone to prove your sincerity in your apology, so I _accepted_ that and let our relationship move _forward_! What about when our parents got _engaged_? How horrible you were as a _brother_ when I really needed your help the _most_! But you cared more about _yourself_! And still I _forgave_ you! I didn't let your actions ruin what our relationship could be! I'd appreciate it if you could do the same for Carson!" He had to pause in his rant to take in a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes he forced himself to calm down before continuing with one last thing. "_Don't_ make this a 'Carson and Kurt against Finn' thing. There are no sides or one to whom my loyalties lie with most! I'm not going to choose one over the other because one is more my _brother—_it's stupid."

With that he strode over to where Blaine was standing, taking him by the arm gently so he could lead him out of the kitchen and up to his room. Both remained silent as they sat down on his bed, each looking off in a different direction and lost in their own thoughts.

"Frankenteen really makes me like him less and less the more he opens his mouth."

Both were shaken from their thoughts and turned as one to look at where Carson now stood in his doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest.

-Chapter 3 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Because I just posted part 4 on LJ I thought I would post part 3 on here. If you would like a link to the original LJ prompt of this story then please check out my **Tumblr** at **KeatonGrinFF . tumblr .com**! OR you can just type in the tag **KGFF** in the search and that should lead you to it as well!

Oh! Also, if you like this story... please feel free to check out my other Glee works **A Warm Place** and **For A Reason**.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'ed by **'xlinnex' **aka **'AmbiguousThoughts'**.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 4**

Kurt couldn't deny that the look Blaine had on his face at the sight of Carson was rather comical. Maybe he would have even laughed...if he hadn't been slightly horrified. He had never meant for his twin to hear the things he had said to Finn. Especially with Carson's apparent dislike for their step-brother. Hearing things like that were surely _not_ going to get Finn on Carson's good side any time soon. Possibly ever.

"You...you heard that?" he asked softly, _hoping_ that maybe he had just heard the raised voices and not the words.

Carson simply raised a brow in response, as if to ask '_Are you serious?_'.

"Carson, please don't—" he started to ask his brother not to mention anything that he had overheard to their dad but was cut off when Carson held up a hand to silence him, pushing himself from the door frame as the same glasz eyes as his own moved to where Blaine was sitting.

Remembering his boyfriend and how proper introductions had yet to be made for him, he turned to look at Blaine as well with an apology on his lips. An apology that proved unnecessary as Blaine smiled brightly at the sudden attention of Carson and quickly stood up, holding out a hand in welcome.

Still polite as ever.

"Hello! I'm Blaine Anderson!" Blaine said warmly, seeming unashamed of his excitement.

Carson silently took Blaine in from head to toe, a quick flash of judgment passing through his eyes that had Kurt's own eyes narrowing.

"Carson?" he said a with sweet smile, knowing only his brother would catch the warning in his tone.

Letting his eyes drop, Carson ran a hand through his still damp hair before walking over to where Kurt was sitting and dropping down on his lap.

"Ow! What are you—" Kurt protested, grunting lightly in pain.

"Well, older brother, you're _crazy_ if you think any of _that_ is going near any of _this,_" Carson replied casually, waving a hand first over the neatly made bed and then over his own old school's gym t-shirt and Hanes sweats.

Giving a delicate snort of offense, Kurt moved his hands to Carson's shoulder and hip before shoving him off of his legs. "I think you have that backwards."

They traded identical glares before Kurt got to his feet to stand next to Blaine, resting an apologetic hand on his back.

"Now. To do this _properly_." He said with a pointed smile at his reflection before turning to smile lovingly at Blaine. "Carson, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, this is my brother Carson. See why we keep him secret? He has a _horrible_ sense of humor."

The teasing note made Blaine's previous frown at being ignored turn into an unsure smile. They shared a private look before Blaine turned back to Carson, willing to try again as was his nature.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said with a little less excitement than before, but still with genuine excitement none-the-less. "It's a shame I never got to meet you until now, Carson. With you being Kurt's brother and all, I feel like I should really know you better!"

Carson stared back at Blaine for a few seconds before pulling himself up to sit with practiced care on Kurt's bed, careful not to mess it up for his own sanity, before giving Blaine a bored look. "You _are_ aware that there is _no way_ we'll be having sex, right?"

The excited look fell from Blaine's face as a look of surprise quickly replaced it, the shorter boy actually twitching back a little while Kurt choked silently on his sharp inhale before giving his twin an unimpressed look.

"So if you think my being here will help you finally live out some weird twin fetish, you can just stop right there," Carson continued on, like he _hadn't_ just said something so shocking, waving a hand dismissively as his eyes met and held Blaine's.

"Carson, I will shave your head while you are sleeping. Shut _up,_" Kurt managed to snap out after a few more seconds of stunned silence. Wow. He really hadn't been expecting that, but really...he should have known better. Especially since Carson had agreed to meet with Blaine so easily so soon.

Humming lightly at the threat, Carson turned his gaze to his brother before arching a brow. "You wouldn't do that to your own reflection, Kurt. I seem to recall you saying once that you couldn't pull off a shaved head so I'm sure your vanity would keep you from doing that to me as well."

Kurt glared in defeat while Carson allowed a small triumphant smirk to fall over his lips.

"Wow. When Finn said you were the bitchy one... He really wasn't joking, was he?" All attention was turned to Blaine as he finally spoke up over his initial shock. Kurt groaned silently, closing his eyes for a second.

Carson stared at Blaine in slight offense before snapping with slight annoyance, "Bite me, hobbit."

"I'm not—" Blaine started to defend himself until he was cut off by Kurt sliding an arm through his, tugging him towards the door.

"Yeah...so. I really should be getting Blaine home so I can return at a decent hour that won't get me grounded." Kurt laughed falsely, pushing Blaine into the hall gently. "Carson, get some rest or something."

Before his brother could reply, Kurt was pulling the door to his room closed and turning to guide Blaine out to his car. Neither spoke until they were buckled into the vehicle and had pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh my—Blaine, I'm _so_ sorry!"

-Chapter 4 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this update took a little while! My bad! D: Life and stuff. You know the drill. I'm also sorry it's rather short. The next chapter will be a little longer!


End file.
